Jeca
by kerrik3
Summary: After a summer away from each other, will Beca and Jesse finally be a couple, or will A Cappella be too much?
1. Chapter 1

Jeca

Beca's Pov:

"Beca, you're going to be late!" is what I heard from my dad as I woke up. Today I had to get moved into my dorm at Barden University. I'm supposed to be getting a new roommate since Kimi Jin is going to a new room. I finally got up and called a taxi. It took an hour and a half, but it finally came and I got the university to find the one and only Fat Amy sitting on the bed. "You're my roomy?" She laughed and said "Yeah saw shank!" I got all my stuff set up and she said "Did you hear about Chloe and Aubrey?" I shook my head and said "No, what?" "They got a five year deal! So we get and extra year with them." I got out of my chair and ran a few hallways to get to their dorm and said, well yelled "You're staying!" Aubrey appeared in the door way stating "yes, now mandatory Bella meeting." And left the room, leaving Chloe shaking her head and smiling.

As we all piled into the gym (where we rehearse), we figured out that all the Bella's are still there, and no need to replace anybody. "So Bella's, it's great to see everyone back to kick some Treble butt. Since this was just to see who was here, I'd like to have another meeting about the season tomorrow" we all agreed and went our separate ways. Everyone mainly going to the activities fair, me going to see Jesse.

"Hey weirdo" Jesse said as I laughed and said "Hey". We weren't officially dating, but this was basically a date. We haven't talked all summer, so we had to catch up some how. "So Bec, how was your summer?" "Hmm it was fine. Spent it inside mixing music." "Sounds like you had a lot of fun. Maybe I can come by later and check it out." He looked me in the eye, making his hand touch mine. My face turned red and moved it away. I mean, be mysterious right? "Uh yeah, come by around 6" "okay Becaw, ill bring your favorite movie too" I laughed and said a simple okay before leaving to go to my dorm


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Beca left to go to her dorm, Jesse left to go to his room. All he needed was the Breakfast Club DVD, but there was still 2 hours to go before 6 came rolling around. Sure, he couldn't wait to see her all day every day, but that wouldn't happen until school starts next week.

"Hey Benji, come here" Jesse said from across the room. Since the 2 were Trebles, they moved into the Treble house this year. "Yeah, Jess, what's up?" Even though he was walking across the room, Benji managed to pull a hamster from his pants and start petting it. "Was that the one from last year?" Benji replied with a "No" and a sad face. "Oh… Well what do you think of Beca?" Jesse questioned as Benji put the animal in his cage. "Beca? She's pretty cool. I wouldn't want to piss her off though. Why?" "Just a question."

Jesse wasn't afraid to admit he had a crush on Beca, but it was also as noticeable as the sun. They acted like a couple when around each other, joking around and hanging out with each other. But on the other hand, Beca never admitted to her crush on him. She didn't like the idea of a commitment with someone who knew your secrets, because then one day they could leave. Just like her dad.

* * *

"Wow Bec, that was really good. Probably one of the best ones." Jesse said as he handed back the headphones to her. "Good enough to beat you in the finals?" "Who said you are getting there?" He had a giant grin and was 'ohhh-ing' while Beca was trying not to smile at his stupidity. "So the Breakfast Club? Again?" She put the DVD into the player and turned the TV on. She sat on her bed, leaning against the bed railing while resting her feet in Jesse's lap. "Why not, I love your reaction."

After watching the movie for the first time and performing Don't You Forget About Me, she got enough money to buy the movie so she could try to please Jesse with her knowledge of it. Once the movie was done, Beca quickly got up to take out the movie, and wipe away any tears she had. The ending always got to her, even if she could repeat every line. Jesse got up to turn on the lights, and then realized what she was doing- hiding her love for a movie from a movie lover. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is Beca Mitchell crying from a movie." "Uh, no nerd." He shook his head 'yes', pretty proud of himself for breaking the movie hater. "Yeah you were. This means moviecations at least three times a week." Beca stood there, staring at Jesse while he was being happy. "I can barely handle one, let alone three," she said to him in a mean tone. "Hey, not my fault you befriended the biggest movie lover of all time." She shrugged and said "I didn't really befriend you, you just….happened."

Once Jesse heard that, he stood his ground saying it was his great movie knowledge and good looks that got him to be her friend. Beca stated that he just kind of attached himself to her, almost like a tick. "Becs, it was inevitable. The station, a cappella, it was bound to happen." She sat down in her chair and said "Just like aca-children?" "You got it." Jesse said with a smile as he got up. Beca reluctantly got up from her chair and turned off the TV, and turned to say good bye when she met his chest and Jesse leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

After a good five minutes of standing in the middle of the room and making out, Fat Amy busted through the door completely wasted. "She bunks with you now?" Beca shook her head 'yes' then walked into the bathroom, grabbing a cup of water and two pain relievers to leave on Amy's night stand. "Is this my cue to leave?" "Im afraid so, dork." Jesse walked out of the room and faced Beca, who was walking behind him. "Ill see you tomorrow?" "if Aubrey doesn't hold me captive for the day." Jesse laughed and said "Right, five year deal. Well night Becaw." Before walking out of the dorms to go to the Treble house.

It wasn't a long walk to get there, but it was long enough to think about what had happened just 10 minutes ago. He kissed Beca. His crush since the day he saw her getting her bags, him singing in his parents car. That was only the second time they kissed, and they weren't even dating. With Aubrey's a cappella reign, They'll be lucky is they speak again, let alone talk.

once Jesse walked into his room, he received a text from Beca saying

_hey nerd, i get out of Bellas meeting at 2. meet me at the tree by 2:30? _

you got it weirdo.

* * *

"Beca, we need you to mix songs again." Aubrey yelled over the girls, who were talking about how they spent their first night at Barden. "Already on it" Beca yelled back and ave a thumbs up as Aubrey and Chloe tried to quiet everyone, which was pretty quick when Chloe started to do her bass sounds.

"As you all know," Aubrey started, "We will welcome no knew Bellas. Meaning that the 10 of us will have to work as hard as last year, maybe harder." Everyone started to complain at what they just heard, forcing Chloe to them again. "Why don't we just get 2 or 3 new girls. It could take some stress off everyone, plus it could make us better." Beca piped up. "I think shaw shank has a point." Fat Amy said as everyone agreed. Aubrey started to make that pouty face, as she does every time she gets proven wrong. "Okay, oky. Since Beca over here came up with the idea, she can go to the Activities Fair to hand out fliers." Fat Amy yelled "I am too!" and took a stack of fliers from Aubrey and left. Everyone realized it was time for them to leave and soon left, even Chloe, who followed Beca out the door.

"So how are you and Jesse? I saw you two together yesterday." Chloe nudged Beca in the ribs with her elbow, trying to get something out of her. "We're fine. i'm actually seeing him right now, so i'll call you later." Chloe smiles and said "Okay, have fun!" while walking away. Jesse saw Beca walk towards him, and met her half way. "Whats up with the papers?" He asked as he took one from her hrds. "I opened my big mouth and suggested auditioning new Bellas, even though we don't need them, so me and Amy get to work the booth at the activities fair. Jesse put the paper back in the pile and said "Right, activities fair, day 2. Trebles just have the first day scheduled." "Well aren't you just so fucking lucky?" Beca said as she smiled. They walked up to the booth to find Amy showing people how to mermaid dance, which actually encouraged people to take a paper and actually read it. "I guess i'll see you later then." Jesse said as Beca stood behind the booth to watch Amy dance more. "Sure." He waved and she laughed as she said "See ya later dork."

* * *

**Hey guys, i wrote this a bit different this then the first chapter. comment if you like it or not. also hope you guys are enjoying the story. oh, and thanks for almost 70 reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dad, what do you want?" Beca said as she walked into his office. "I have a surprise for you." Dr. Mitchell handed her a bunch of keys while Beca's face turned into confusion. "You pulled me out of math for keys?" He started laughing and said "No, follow me." The two walked out of his office, then out of the building. Both walked for a few more minutes until they arrived to a two story house with BB on the side. "Ok now i see. You pulled me out of math, gave me some keys, then made me walk to a building. Thanks." Beca started walking away when her dad grabbed her arm and said "It's not some building. I pulled some strings and got you and the girls a house like the Trebles."

* * *

Aca-serious?" Aubrey said as the girls arrived to the house. "Yeah. My dad gave me the keys this morning." All 12 Bellas, including the new ones Abbie and Taylor, followed the guys with their luggage into they're new house. Once every girl stepped foot into the house, they each chose the rooms and people they're bunking with. Aubrey & Chloe, Beca & Fat Amy, Taylor & Abbie, and the 3 bed rooms had Cynthia-Rose, Stacie & Lilly, and Jessica, Denise & Ashley. It took them almost the whole afternoon to get things unpacked and then went to the pool for the riff off.

Due to Aubrey, they were the first ones there. Once the Trebles got there, Beca grabbed Jesse and pulled him by the bathrooms. "I think the riff off is in the pool, not outside it." Jesse smirked. "Yeah, i know smartass. But i wanted to say i want to be your girlfriend and we can ditch this if you want." Beca replied. Though he was shocked that she would say that, or it was the alcohol taking over, he said "Wow Becs. Yeah ill be you're boyfriend." he smiled then questioned, "but where will we go?" "The Bellas got the house next to the Trebles house. I was thinking of breaking it in." Beca stood on her tippy toes and kissed his collarbone, up to his jawline. Now deciding it was the alcohol, he said "A new side of Beca Mitchell. To be honest, i like it. Lets go." Just as soon as Justin began the riff off, Beca and Jesse left it, leaving the Bellas to win, and Aubrey knowing where Beca went.

* * *

"Jesse, seriously, you have to go. They'll be home in like 10 minutes." Beca said as she put on her shorts and led Jesse towards the door. "First we have great sex, then you kick me out. Sounds like a movie scene if you ask me." Leave it up to Jesse to make a movie analogy after sex. "Leave, dork." She said as she pushed him out the back door. She watched as he ran across the damp grass in his socks, then ran upstairs herself, to make it look like she was sleeping. 5 minutes later, the girls busted threw the door as happy as could be, except Aubrey, who barged into Beca's room to yell at her. "What the hell Beca!" Beca turned over and rubbed her eyes and replied "Huh?" "Dont huh me. You left the riff off the hook up with Jesse!" Aubrey yelled while the girls downstairs turned up the party music. "I did not! He walked me here because i felt sick. i dont know where he went afterwards." "Yeah mhm sure, liar."

* * *

"You know we got caught?" Beca said while her and Jesse were in his room watching Toy Story. "By who?" "Aubrey. And she'll tell everyone." Jesse paused the movie and said "Wasn't one of the conditions to be a Bella was not to date a Treble?" "Well we promised never to have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or our vocal cords will be ripped out by wolves, but im pretty sure Stacie and Donald have been doing it since last years riff off and nothing has happened." He sighed and said "Well woudnt want you vocal cords ripped out." the two laughed as he continued, "what if you told her we broke up and we saw each other secretly but fought around her?"

* * *

After rehearsals Aubrey called Beca over to her and said "So you and Jesse?" Aubrey eyed her and Beca replied "No, we ended it."

* * *

**sorry that i havent posted in a while. i got writers block and went on a school trip one weekend. hope you like it :) **


End file.
